


April Fools, Closets, and Kisses

by SKH



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools Prank, F/M, Pre-Mansion Incident, They're trapped in a closet together, i think you can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKH/pseuds/SKH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill and Barry decide to lock Wesker and Claire into a closet for their April Fool's prank.  Wesker and Claire decide on a little payback of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools, Closets, and Kisses

Claire sat up slowly as she heard Barry and Jill approaching down the corridor, and she kept her gaze firmly trained on the door, preparing to launch herself out as soon as the door opened. She heard the lock click open, and tensed, throwing herself forward as soon as the two of them opened the closet door. Instead of hitting open air like she had hoped for, she encountered a hard wall of muscle.

The man staggered backwards but kept his balance, reflexively wrapping an arm around her to keep her from falling. She caught sight of blonde hair and sunglasses before Barry’s laugh was echoing in the room and she was falling yet again. Claire closed her eyes and braced for impact, expecting to encounter the cold tile of the closet for the second time that day.

Instead she felt herself spinning in mid-air, and she landed on top of the man that Barry had thrown at her. He let out a soft ‘Oomph’ on impact and his arms tightened around her waist again. The two of them sat still for a few seconds, catching their breath, before he sat up slowly, pulling her up with him. “Are you alright Miss Redfield?” he asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Claire jumped at his voice and tried to untangle her legs from the tangled mess of their limbs. “I’m so, so sorry,” She said quietly, before freezing. She tensed and reached for the taser hooked to her belt, a gift from Chris, and wearily asked, “Who are you and how do you know who I am?”

His hand came up and grabbed onto hers, yanking her forward and off balance before she could reach her taser. Claire felt a brief flash of panic, before she fell for the second time in a few minutes. She felt a shove on her shoulder and suddenly she was being twisted in mid-air, landing on the tile pinned beneath the weight of him, his hand covering her mouth. She bucked against him and he growled as he shifted himself so that his weight rested on top of her hips, effectively pinning her lower body in place. He struggled to grab her arms with his free hand, and he grunted as her fist impacted his chest. 

“Stop panicking at once Miss Redfield. If you would stop and actually think you might realize that I am not a threat. After all, Jill and Barry trapped me in here with you, and I can assure you, as...unprofessional as they can be, they would never intentionally harm a civilian.” He explained quietly and quickly, hoping that he would be able to calm her down before she did something she, and he, would regret. After she stopped struggling, he leaned back, still keeping his hand over her mouth. “Now, are you going to be silent and allow me to explain or will you make this terrible prank as unbearable for me as attempting to read Chris’ reports?”

Claire nodded, and Wesker slowly lifted his hand off of her mouth, waiting for her to start shrieking for help. When she didn’t, he allowed himself a small smirk and shifted his weight, no longer pinning her to the ground with his legs. “As for your other question, I am Captain Wesker, the unfortunate man who has to deal with your brother every day. Although I’m glad that he treats your safety with more care than he does his own, it is regrettable that he did not even attempt to teach you to analyze and think before you react like a frightened animal.”

She was suddenly incredibly grateful for the dark, as she felt her face heat up as she realized who she had just assaulted, or, tried to assault. “I’m sorry,” she stammered, “It’s just, Chris has been lecturing me about going outside and I may have totally over-acted.”

“May have?” he asked incredulously, “I see you’ve inherited your brother’s talent for under-exaggerating circumstances. Is that something he taught you or is it a common Redfield trait?”

“Alright, alright, I really overreacted,” she snapped, “Are you happy now? I’ve admitted it, I’m sorry Captain Wesker, it won’t happen again.” Claire tensed as she expected a harsh reprimand, Wesker did not seem like the kind to permit any sort of talk back, and she startled when his rich laugh filled the open space.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as I write it, and currently this is the first chronological section I have written. I'm working on the next part right now. Trying to bridge the gap between this part and the next part I have written is difficult.


End file.
